


Building it up

by Sylvalum



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Chosen Hero Simon, Double-Agent Baz doing his best, First Kiss, Legend of Zelda References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum
Summary: “So Penny is away? Then I’ve got you all for myself, which means…” With a flourish, Baz ripped out a few papers from a fold in his cloak. “Maps to the castle.”or: a Legend of Zelda AU





	Building it up

 

“Could you please-“ Baz swallowed against the blade held to his pale throat, “-quit besetting me like this every single time? We’ve been allies for nine months already.”

“And every time you leave me, only to go back to Ganondorf’s forces…” Simon muttered to himself but withdrew his sword nonetheless, and Baz slunk away from where he had been pinned to the tavern wall. The other guests had only looked up when he’d first entered, but now they were all nursing their ales and acting as if they could neither hear nor see… which, to be honest, suited Simon just fine. He got enough goddess-damned attention running around the place with the Master Sword in hand, dressed in this obnoxious green colour to boot.

“But now I’m here again,” Baz remarked, brushing a hand over his throat. “Though you seem to have lost your other half, that Gerudo sorceress… Penny, wasn’t it?”

“She went back to the desert to sort out some family issues.” Simon sighed. Baz barely had to open his mouth for Simon to start explaining himself, defending his choices, while Baz himself seemed to unbothered cross borders and lie straight to the enemy’s face. Honestly, it should be Baz who should be trying to save Princess Agatha, smooth vampire double-agent Basilton – in comparison Simon was such a mistake of a hero. The only thing he was good for was chopping off limbs…

“So Penny _is_ away? Then I’ve got you all for myself, which means…” With a flourish, Baz ripped out a few papers from a fold in his cloak. “Maps to the castle.”

 _Holy Hylia_. “Don’t just wave those around,” Simon made a frantic gesture. “Why don’t we sit down-“

“-I could buy you a drink,” Baz offered immediately, the devious bastard.

“With stolen rupees? Just don’t, Baz.” Simon sighed and slumped down onto the nearest empty stool, Baz following and sitting down next to him.

“Well.” Baz put the papers, yellowed and crinkled, down in front of Simon. “Have it your way then.”

“If the info’s legit maybe I’ll buy _you_ a drink…” Simon grumbled under his breath, then carefully started looking through the papers, trusting Baz to keep watch. They were indeed maps, and despite their apparent age they seemed to be correct, apart from few- ah. Someone had written in corrections with black ink and a thin, lilting handwriting, and it took Simon a moment to realise that these notes must have been made by Baz. Baz, who obviously knew the ins and outs of the castle like it was his own childhood manor…

“Thank you,” Simon found himself saying. “These can’t have been easy to get your hands on.”

“I’m a good spy,” Baz replied. _Of course._

Simon huffed. “Glad you’re on my side, I guess.”

Baz looked at him with this funny expression. “What?” Simon asked hotly, starting to flush. “I’m just saying-“

“Yes, yes,” Baz waved away his sentence, grey eyes still locked on Simon’s. “I… I’m content to serve you. _And_ your merry band of rebels, of course.”

_Of course._

“If,” Simon began, licking his lips to have something to do as the anxiety sat in, “It was just me, would you still have been helping me?”

“Simon…” Baz looked intensely at him and then abruptly down at his hands. “If you weren’t here, I’d still be helping Ganondorf. You’re more important than you’ll ever realise-“

“Because I have the triforce of courage,” finished Simon, his tired old heart sinking in his chest. Always the sword, always because he was chosen by the goddesses…

“No. You saved my life, Simon.”

“So now you’re indebted to me?”

“ _No_ ,” Baz almost hissed. “I came for the cause but I _stayed_ because of _you_ , Simon, because of your stupid fashion sense and weird ideas about spells and crazy obsession with scones and-“ Baz cut himself off with almost visible force, and Simon realised that he’d just been staring at Baz’s face. He was pale as milk but high on his cheeks there was a flush, and Simon tried to connect this Baz with the Baz of last week, tried to _somehow_ reason himself to a universe where this would make sense. Where Baz would want him for _something_ at least.

“You really…” Simon said, feeling foolish. “I _just_ held a sword to your throat! I haven’t been making any progress for _months_ , I’ve sent you fetching maps for me-“

“Let me.” Baz made a frustrated gesture. “I’m here because _I want to be_.”

Simon closed his eyes and rested his face in his hands. “…Let me buy you a drink?”

“Simon…” he would never get tired of hearing the way Baz said _Simon_. “It’s… Of course, yes.” He breathed out a laugh. “If you’ll have me.”

“C’mere.” Simon held out his hands to Baz, and Baz’s chair scraped across the floor as he let himself be pulled closer. Simon’s heart beat hard enough he imagined he could feel it in his fingertips as he ran them through Baz’s hair, as Baz cupped his cheek and leant closer.

“Ah, my teeth,” he then said. “They’re quite sharp so perhaps-“

Simon kissed him anyway, because he hadn’t got his reputation as a reckless fool from nothing.

(it was a good kiss)

Then Baz pulled back to say, “Are you serious? Honestly sincere? You know I’m a…”

“And I don’t care,” Simon said. Because Baz needed to hear it. “You’ve saved my life with your information oh, about sixteen times so far…” he brushed a strand of hair out of Baz’s face, letting his fingers linger just because he could. Goddess, what was his night turning into? “I trust you with my life.”

“Oh,” Baz said. “Well. Then how about you buy me that drink?”

Simon laughed. “If you want, then sure.”

Baz smiled back with teeth and all. “Yes.”

 


End file.
